Sorry
( ) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2015 |dlc = Classic January 30, 2017 (NOW) April 28, 2017 (ZH3) August 31, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) Extreme Version April 28, 2017 (ZH3) May 18, 2017 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Extreme (Extreme Version) |effort = Low (Classic) Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 3 (Classic/Extreme Version) |dg = (Classic) (Extreme Version) / / (Beta Official Choreo Version) |alt = Extreme Version |mode = Solo (Classic/Extreme Version) Trio (Beta Official Choreo Version) |mc = JD2017/JDU Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Classic (Beta) 1A: Electric Violet 1B: White 2A: Light Grey 2B: Dark Grey Extreme Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (Classic) (Extreme Version) |gc = (Classic) Red (Extreme Version) Yellow/Pink/Orange (Beta Official Choreo version) |lc = Red (Classic) (Classic) (NOW) Yellow (Classic) (Beta) (Extreme Version) |pictos = 145 (Classic) 195 (Extreme Version) |nowc = Sorry SorryALT (Extreme) |audio = |choreo = Eva Ndiaye File:Screenshot 2018-10-11-23-48-37.png Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BRA0cvxBRJQ (Extreme Version) |perf = Alexinho Mougeolle (Classic)https://www.instagram.com/p/BHnO1O1h9Ep/ Juliana Herrera (Extreme Version)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84G0cHKQ_6o }} Justin Bieber tarafından "Sorry" , , ve yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Klasik Dansçı siyah saçlı bir adamdır, siyah güneş gözlüğü, üç renkli bir ceket (kırmızı, beyaz ve turuncu), gri noktalı mavi bir gömlek, gümüş bir saat, parlak mavi yan yamaları olan siyah skinny jean pantolon ve siyah ve beyaz Spor ayakkabı. Extreme Version Dansçı, saçını saran bandana benzeri bir kılıfı olan bir kadın. Yanı boyunca desenleri olan, deniz mavisi tenli, kot pantolonla birlikte siyah bir elbisenin üstüne mor bir tüpü var. Birkaç boncuk bileklik ve bir de boncuk kolye kullanıyor. Arka Plan Klasik Arka plan çok renkli, rengini değiştiren çakıl taşları ve siyah çubuklar yüzüyor. Çizgiler, arka planın geri kalanından ayrı bir katman olarak ayrılır. Gri gölgeler çakıllara çarparak beyaza döndüler. Daha sonra, kabaca çizilen spiraller ve yıldızlar etrafa panel, etrafına dağılmış kırmızı yamalar ile farklı renkleri değiştiren farklı katmanlar. Gökkuşağı panelleri bir kez çılgınca sallanır, beyaz zemin üzerinde panellere ayrılır. Gökkuşağının içinde bir saksafon çalar görülebilir. Extreme Versiyonu Arka plan Klasik rutinde kullanılanla aynıdır. Ancak, arka plan artık beyaz yerine siyah ve bazı öğeler yerleştirildi ve farklı hareket etti. Gold Moves Klasik Klasik rutinde, her biri aynı olan 3 adet Gold Moves vardır: Tüm Gold Moves: Sol kolunuzu yüzünüze, sağ kolunuzu dışa ve sağ bacağınızı yukarı kaldırarak "dab" hareketi yapın. Sorrygmpicto.png|All Gold Moves SorryGold.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Extreme Versiyonu Extreme Version rutininde 3 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1: Aşağı doğru eğilin ve ellerinizi dizlerinize koyun. Gold Moves 2: Hızlıca kendinize gelin ve sonra kollarınızı aşağıya doğru atın. Gold Moves 3: Sağ kolunuzu hızla açın. Sorryalt gm1.png|Gold Move 1 Sorry Ex GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Sorryalt gm2.png|Gold Move 2 SORRY EX GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Sorryalt gm3.png|Gold Move 3 Ex gm3 sorry.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Sorry appears in the following Mashup: *''Cheap Thrills'' (Sunglasses) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *The 2010s were Banging *Hey Handsome *All Songs S-Z *Unlimited S-Z * Extreme Version *Extreme Moves *Extreme *All Songs S-Z *Extreme *Unlimited S-Z * Trivia *Antrenörün silueti ve geçmişi, oyunu sosyal medya aracılığıyla kızdırmak için kullanıldı. *Önizlemede, bazı semboller olması gerekenden daha erken görünür. *Koroda dansçı, "The Dab" adlı pop kültüründen iyi bilinen bir hamle yapar. Rutindeki tüm Altın Hareketler bu hareketi yapmanızı gerektirir. Galeri Game Files Sorry.png|''Sorry'' Sorryalt.png|''Sorry'' (Extreme Version) Sorry cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Sorryalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) Sorrysquarebkg.png| album background (Classic) Sorry banner bkg 45.png| menu banner (Classic) Sorryalt banner bkg 46.png| menu banner (Extreme Version) Sorry cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Sorryalt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Extreme Version) SorryAva.png|Avatar (Classic) 200529.png|Golden avatar (Classic) 300529.png|Diamond avatar (Classic) SorryALTAva.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) 200587.png|Golden avatar (Extreme Version) 300587.png|Diamond avatar (Extreme Version) Sorry pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Sorryalt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Extreme Version) Sorry photobooth.png|The Classic coach on Photobooth In-Game Screenshots Just Dance 2016 - Stadium Flow - Fanmade - 5 Stars 0-4 screenshot.png Screen Shot 2016-09-17 at 11.21.55 am.png|Classic s coach selection screen (demo) Sorry jd2017 menu.png|''Sorry'' on the menu Sorry jd2017 load.png| loading screen Sorry jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Sorryalt menu.png|Extreme Version on the menu Sorryalt load.png|Extreme Version s loading screen Sorryalt coachmenu.png|Extreme Version s coach selection screen Jd2017 wii tutorial.png|The Classic background used in a tutorial picture Promotional Images Jd17-toptracks-preview-justinbieber-sorry-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser JD2017 COACHES SORRY.png|Promotional coach (Classic) 13433215 806723389463113 2114931342406255344 o.jpg|Teaser imagehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BGetVkxtzzs/ Sorry BG Teaser.gif|Teased backgroundhttps://www.facebook.com/canalarthurvideosong/?fref=ts Sorry hd screenshot2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Sorry hd screenshot3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Behind the Scenes Sorry bts.png|Behind the scenes 1 (Classic) JDWIKI SORRY.png|Behind the scenes 2 (Classic) Beta Elements Sorry menu.gif|Beta menu colors sorry alt leg comparision.png|Beta glitch on the Extreme coach s right leg Sorryalt_beta.png|Beta alternate version Others Screen Shot 2016-11-18 at 8.42.44 AM.png|Kemar (Natoo s boyfriend) wearing the Classic coach s costume in the Je sais pas danser music video Videos Official Music Video Justin Bieber - Sorry (PURPOSE The Movement) Teasers 'Classic' Sorry - Gameplay Teaser (US) Sorry - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'Extreme Version' Sorry (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Sorry (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Sorry - Just Dance 2017 Sorry - Just Dance Now Sorry - Just Dance 2018 Sorry - Just Dance 2019 'Extreme Version' Sorry (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2017 PS4舞力全开2017 Sorry(Justin Bieber),Radical,Scream Shout国行版最难的三首 Sorry (Extreme Version) - Just Dance Now Sorry (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2018 Sorry (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2019 'Beta Elements' Sorry (Beta Extreme Version) - Just Dance Unlimited (Autodance) References Site Navigation es:Sorry pl:Sorry fr:Sorry de:Sorry pt:Sorry ro:Sorry en:Sorry pt-br:Sorry Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Reggae Şarkıları Kategori:Justin Bieber Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Extreme Versiyonlar Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Juliana Herrera Kategori:Alexinho Mougeolle